phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferbluver
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Blay'n! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 23:14, December 11, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Your question first you open a second browser window. second you copy at the very top of your user page the word "Userboxes" without the quotes in double braces ( ) then, copy the words next to the userbox that you want. when you have all of the ones you want, type "Userboxesend" without quotes in double braces. type "Userboxes into the searchbar for more info and the userboxes themselves. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 21:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) merchandise I have 5 Phineas and Ferb shirts (1 with the elements, 3 with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, and 1 Agent P shirt) and the Perry, Phineas, and Ferb talking animals (Perry is the only one who can still talk.). I am a huge fan too! I always try to watch the next Phineas and Ferb episodes or even old ones so I can see my favorite show! I also have the DS game. AgentP 01:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I Know right! As we (or i type) i am watching my Phineas and Ferb DVD and using my other computer to watch Nerdy Dancin and using this computer to be on PnF Wiki! - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 01:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) response Hello! This is a response to your previous comment on my blog post, Phineas and Ferb movie voting. I am here! AgentP 19:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, what do you need? Are you trying to '''''make your own custom userboxes or just use the ones from the Userboxes page? if it's the page, gimme a list of the ones that you want. if you want custom, tell me what you want them to say. Have you made... ...sure that the pics are 10 megabytes or less? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) you should change... ...the word "Ferbluver" your signature to: Febluver this will make a link so that people can respond to you faster because your page will be easier to access on accounta a link directly to your page from your message. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Avatar request You requested an avatar of when Ferb is kissed and the flowers are floating behind him. It has now been done, located here. (Normally, we'll be a bit faster about responses. I needed to catch up on other things first.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 'k whaddaya need? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) help me!!! i need you to talk to Zacbio for me!! [lease he can't leave!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 10:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) favor what is it? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 14:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) what do you want the link to do? i can make "Bluepelt" link to another website, but you have to tell me what. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's Relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC)